


a million ways to say i love you

by grumpysimon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post Season 2, alsO i just like the way i formatted the sentences, and i think that's hella important, it just embodies a healthy relationship dealing with grief, more of a poem than a piece actually, shout out to my creative writing teacher yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too many words, and too much too say, trapped between the dead unbeating hearts of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million ways to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> so for creative writing class we had to write this thing where each of the sentences started with the next letter of the alphabet, so when i tried it out i went with my otp.  
> short little ficlet because I wanted to experiment with 3rd person and of course the hella relationship here. ajfdfjsf, leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoy, also feedback is fantastic!

  
Amore is the Italian word for love, and it is one of many others. Because there are too many words to express, to speak the words of love-torrents in the mind of the one in love. Crazy, maybe that’s what’s happening between those insane enough to put bare, raw hearts out there to be wrecked or to be kept.

 

 

Doll was what Simon kept calling Kieren on late drunken nights, in the most sarcastic voice he could muster up- earning a snort from Kieren and a kiss on the nose. Endings were all the couple was used to; feeling love, feeling adoration and then being left alone, in the dark of a lonely coffin.

 

Faithful: unforgetting, barely wishing to leave because Simon & Kieren had loved before, many times before, but never like this: never experiencing the old fear of abandonment, constant and wild- finally becoming aware of who and what they were again. Gusts of wind would blow throughout a lonely house in a bare, lonely town, but there was no cold felt because of the warmth of beating hearts filling the house. Heartbeat: thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump- even if their hearts felt dead, lifeless and unbeating in their chests.

 

 

I love you is a term thrown around like it means nothing- but the couple knew the importance of saving those words, not allowing them to be lost in the pages. Jumping in front of bullets for wach other, spreading wings for a lover they never knew they’d keep. Keep each other, care for each other, care for the wild souls. Longing is what so many feel for what feels like a million years, as if their planning for someone to come knocking on their own.

 

 

Maybe it was that no one ever learned to go out and fight for their love. Never-ending tells the story of this love. Only the bravest will attempt the feat of love, but also only the weakest.

 

 

Patiently is the best way to love, comforting through the nightmares and flashbacks. Quiet was the way it was when they moved in together, but eventually the way they found a way to fill the silence. Reflections went from Kieren’s weakness to Kieren’s strength, knowing that Simon had loved him and taught him to love again. Steady was how they went at first, when Kieren moved in: light touches and running fingers through each others’ hair.

 

 

Touch is the most important to those who can’t feel it. When they were able to see the true colour of each others’ skin- pale and beautiful in the rawest form was when they best knew each other, who they truly were through discovery.


End file.
